The overall objective of this Phase II research program is to develop a prototype computer imaging product for relating changes in physical dimensions of the soft tissue profile (STP) to measurable subjective judgments of acceptable and most pleasing appearance. Using psychophysical methods, data will be collected to provide 1) a measure of perceptions of self and others in relation to anatomical correlates; 2) a revalidation of the method with a more diverse group of patients and non-patients varying in gender, age, socio-cultural background, and craniofacial anomalies; 3) validation of clinical usefulness by demonstrating enhanced doctor/patient communication, compliance, and patient satisfaction with treatment outcome. This research will lead to new, now unavailable psychometric protocols which will complement existing anatomically-based orthodontic and surgical treatment planning computer programs, improve predictions of treatment results, and Increase the psychosocial well-being of the patient. The clinical usefulness of this method for relating changes in the physical dimensions of the full face and other body area will also be explored. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed computer imaging software will ultimately be marketed for use in orthodontic, orthognathic, and plastic surgical treatment planning. With modification it can be applied to psychiatric/psychological practice, criminal identification procedures, fashion design, and psychophysical application to other sensory systems.